Darklighters
Darklighters are a breed of evil magical beings that can be considered the evil counterparts to Whitelighters. The primary goal of all Darklighters is to kill Whitelighters in order to make witches more vulnerable to the attack of evil, as well as to kill mortals destined to become whitelighters before they can "earn their wings". In addition, Darklighters often work as hired guns or mercenaries to upper-level demons and the leaders of the Underworld. Darklighters possess the ability to teleport through black orbs. Their preferred weapon is a deadly crossbow that can fire arrows coated in a poison lethal to Whitelighters and the Elders. Additionally, they possess a Touch of Death, which they can use to instantly kill their victims with a touch. Types of Darklighters Besides the standard "assassin" type of Darklighter, who strive to kill Whitelighters to leave their charges vulnerable or to kill Future Whitelighters before they can earn their wings, there are four other known types of Darklighters. * One type of Darklighter spreads evil through procreation, by seducing innocent mortal women and tricking them into bearing their progeny, similar to an incubus. It is against the rules to tell these women about who they truly are, so it is presumed that the women are abandoned once a child is produced. * Spirit Killers are Darklighters that seek to drive paragons of good to suicide and prevent them from achieving their destiny. They curse their victims with bad luck and manipulate them into a depression before driving them to suicide. This type of Darklighter is particularly known for targeting Future Whitelighters to prevent them from fulfilling their calling, as suicide would deny them the chance. * Trackers are a powerful breed of Darklighters who hunt Whitelighters that are about to "lose their wings". They are more powerful than regular Darklighters and are often rogues that only answer to themselves. Trackers can be recognized by tribal tattoos on their face. * A fourth type of Darklighter was only seen in a parallel universe where moralities were reversed. Instead of being Whitelighters in this world, Sam Wilder and Leo Wyatt were Darklighters, leading to the birth of Darklighter-Witches Paige, Wyatt and Chris. Aside from their wiccan powers, they seemingly possessed the abilities of a standard Darklighter. Appendices Book of Shadows : Darklighters are on a mission to kill Whitelighters, which : leaves their charges vulnerable to attack by the forces of evil. They can orb : through a process known as black orbing, and some can inflict a touch of : death, in contrast to a Whitelighter's healing power. A Darklighter's crossbow : is armed with arrows covered in a poison lethal to Whitelighters. To Summon a Darklighter Ixo Mende Layto Sempar. Vanquishing * Darklighters are not invulnerable and are thus open to many ways of being vanquished. Previous methods used were potions, athames, Energy Balls and witch powers such as Molecular Combustion. * Darklighters also appear to be susceptible to their own Darklighter arrows. However, some are shown to be able to survive one of their own arrows, although it depends on the strength of the Darklighter and also that it shouldn't hit the vital points. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Black Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of black orbs. * Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place. Darklighters most prominently use this power whenever they summon their crossbows and arrows, whose poison is lethal to all whitelighters and Elders. * Touch of Death: The ability to incinerate and kill beings with a single touch. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to other beings' powers and magic and survive otherwise lethal attacks. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. * Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Voice Manipulation: The ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered. Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Species